Portable handheld mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay organized and in contact with others through e-mail, schedulers and address books. Many of these devices have wireless communication capabilities. As in the case with portable devices, they have a self-contained power supply. Power to such a device can be provided through a stand-alone docking station. Additionally, power can be provided by connecting the device to a host system through an interface. Some interfaces may have current draw limitations when a device is connected to it. Such limitations affect the ability of the device to both recharge its battery and provide full operation of its features (e.g. its applications).
There is a need for a system and method which addresses deficiencies in the prior art.